


浪漫飞行

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	浪漫飞行

【01】

金艺琳走进屋子，捏了捏康涩琪紧绷的肩膀：“不紧张吧？”

“不紧张，”康涩琪闭着眼摇了摇头，“我害怕。”

金艺琳被噎了一下，松开手走到康涩琪面前揉她的脸：“这样可不行啊。”

“开玩笑的，”康涩琪睁开眼睛，又呼出口气，“不过真的很久没这么紧张过了。”

“没问题的，相信我。”金艺琳张开手掌在康涩琪眼前晃动，握起拳用力一甩，打开掌心，赫然出现一个小纸团。

康涩琪笑了出来：“这次练得挺好。”

“也不看看我是谁，”金艺琳得意地扬了扬头，下一秒正色起来，“我都能练成这样……所以姐姐你一定不会有问题的。”

“哪有什么联系……”虽然嘴上这么说着，康涩琪还是明显感觉到自己的身体比先前放松了不少，“你等会儿没问题么？”

“当然，”金艺琳眯着眼比了个横着的V，“跟秀荣姐姐偷着练过了。但我没想到……”

“没想到什么？”

“她竟然愿意免费来看你的演出。”

“我说……”康涩琪瞪大眼睛，“我的表演就这么不值钱吗！”

“柱现姐姐不一样嘛。由此可见，有多年交情果然……”

“对啊，认识这么久，如果这样都需要我来付钱的话，”康涩琪重新闭上眼睛，“……我会哭的。”

金艺琳的笑声在康涩琪耳边散落开来，康涩琪的思绪却越走越远，跑回到金艺琳还没出现，只有她和裴柱现两个人存在的画面。

她与裴柱现的相遇，如果套用电影台词的话就是：世界上有那么多的公园，公园里有那么多的长椅，她怎么就偏偏坐到了我身边呢？

怎么就偏偏坐到了我身边呢？

当这句话第五次在康涩琪脑子里冒出来时，她到底没忍住朝旁边看了一眼。

完全看不到脸。不过从身形和头发长度判断，应该是个女生。

这个人并不是那种会哭出声音的类型，坐了这么一会儿，康涩琪只能听到被压抑住的抽泣声。

失恋么？

康涩琪把头转回原位，拿起自己手里的帽子，倒出里面的几枚硬币，把它们装进口袋，垂下眼睛。

说真的，她简直想和身边这个陌生人一起大哭一场。

她们两个已经这样在偌大公园的角落位置相隔一米距离坐了半个小时了。

继续坐着很奇怪，但要是离开的话，康涩琪又不得不从对方面前走过，那也有点尴尬。

而且要是现在突然递纸过去，对方应该也会觉得难为情吧？

康涩琪把外套拢紧了些，把脸埋进手臂，打了个喷嚏。

不行了。夜晚的温度也不允许她继续待在这里了。

天这么黑，尽管有路灯，但只要快速经过就不会被看到长相了。

她终于下定决心，站了起来。

刚迈出两步，康涩琪就感到一股力量扯住了自己的衣服下摆。

骗人吧骗人吧骗人吧……

康涩琪僵硬地转过头，和邻座四目相对。

“那个……”对方伸出手指。

康涩琪顺着对方指的方向看过去，发现是自己的外套被长椅边缘钩住了。

她在另一个人的注视下手忙脚乱地去扯外套，却越弄越紧。

对方见状伸出手，轻轻一拉就把被钩住的布料从椅子上解放出来。

“谢谢……”康涩琪这才以自己并不太好的视力稍微把对方的脸看清楚了些，“没事吧？”

“……没事。”对方咬着牙，吸了吸鼻子。

康涩琪局促地把手放进口袋，摸到了刚刚的硬币。

对方正准备低下头，就被康涩琪轻轻戳了下肩膀。

“你看。”

康涩琪把手掌摊开，给对方看自己空空的手掌。确认对方看清后，康涩琪握拳，轻轻一晃，张开手指，掌心里多了一枚硬币。

康涩琪看向对面人的脸，发现对方的眼睛亮了起来。

是很漂亮的人啊。

康涩琪又握上拳头，再打开，里面又是空空如也。

她坐回原位，看着转过身来的女生，再次让手动了起来。

硬币出现又消失，一枚变成两枚三枚又变回一枚，从袖口变到头顶变到帽子最后从对方的身后取出。

“哇……怎么做到的？”对方的注意力已经完全聚集在康涩琪的双手上。

康涩琪微笑起来。

“还有更好玩的，要不要看？”

现在回想起来，康涩琪也觉得当时能对一个见面不超过一小时、对话时间不超过十分钟的陌生人发出做客邀约的自己真是不可思议，当然，欣然同意的对方也很神奇。

“对了……请问名字是？”

“裴柱现。”

“我叫康涩琪。”

她笑着露出牙齿。

康涩琪把裴柱现带到住处，翻出所有道具，给她变了一晚上魔术。

等到窗外泛起白色，筋疲力尽的康涩琪终于停下了手上的动作。

“中场休息。”

裴柱现仿佛惊醒一般朝外望了一眼：“这么久了！”

康涩琪就地倒了下去。裴柱现也跟着躺下。

“姐姐心情有没有变好一点？”康涩琪问。

“好很多啦……”裴柱现笑了笑，“你不问原因吗？”

“那……姐姐为什么哭呢？”

“试镜又失败了。”

“试镜？原来是演员志愿啊……”

“也只能是志愿了。”

“怎么？不继续了吗？”

“好像不行了。”

“我……”康涩琪吞咽了一下，“我这边好像也不行了。”

“什么？”

“魔术。我好像也要坚持不下去了。”

“可是……”裴柱现握住了康涩琪的手腕，“你很厉害啊。”

“完全看不到什么希望，在街头表演也很少有人会注意。姐姐是第一个这么认真看我变魔术的人，”康涩琪用另一只手盖住眼睛，“果然不行吧。”

“要不要找找别的办法？”裴柱现撑着手臂坐了起来，“如果你不做这个的话……很可惜啊。”

“可惜也没办法……”

“也不一定吧？”

康涩琪把头转过去，扯着嘴角想说句俏皮话，却卡住了。

她突然想，如果自己找个搭档呢。

“怎么了？”裴柱现看着康涩琪怔住的脸问。

康涩琪缓缓坐起，认真地盯住裴柱现的眼睛。

“姐姐，你愿不愿意和我一起？”

单打独斗两年的魔术师就这样找到了自己的搭档。

【02】

为了方便练习和省钱，裴柱现搬进了康涩琪租的屋子。

搬家之前康涩琪还在一直担心，三十多平米的屋子两人住会不会太过勉强。

是勉强，不过也能过下去。还多了个人帮自己分担房租。

其实最开始大部分的观众都是来看裴柱现的。

有人把她们两个在街头表演的视频上传到网络，渐渐就出现专门去看她们的人了。

网络评论从“有两个女生在表演魔术，有一个巨漂亮”变成“有两个漂亮女生在表演魔术”，又变成“有两个漂亮女生在表演魔术，水平意外的不错呢”。

“意外不错”的水平也是靠练习得来的。与独自表演不同，两人配合也很重要。住处空间过于狭小，她们的练习场所就定在了楼下的公园。

比起魔术本身，组成表演的其他部分更让她们伤脑筋。

“难道要唱歌跳舞吗……”康涩琪在家扶着下巴苦思，“怎么样才能吸引大家来看呢……啊，姐姐，吸引目光的方法，我好像有点知道了！”

“脱衣服什么的我可不干啊。”裴柱现警觉地说。

“不是不是！”康涩琪赶紧摆手，“我说的是我们之间的互动。我们试试那种？”

“试什么？”

“我以前见过那种，就是情侣搭档的比较亲密的互动，但我们……”

话还没说完，裴柱现恍然大悟：“啊！”

“嗯？”

康涩琪抬起头，发觉裴柱现已经凑了上来。

“啊，不是……”

裴柱现捧着她的脸，轻轻吻了一下脸颊。

“这种行么？”

“我、我们不搞这种！”静止了几秒后康涩琪往后一仰，险些从椅子上翻下去。

“干嘛这样，我们是搭档，你还是女生，”裴柱现看着过了十分钟还在脸红的康涩琪轻笑，“而且我可是想做演员的人诶，这算什么。”

“……也是哦。”康涩琪木木地点头。

初期二人还没磨合好，有一次借到道具和场地练习水下逃脱魔术时出了岔子。

康涩琪惊慌失措地把裴柱现从水里捞出来后，裴柱现翻着白眼咳出好几口水。

“想谋杀啊你。”裴柱现有气无力地用拳头锤了一下康涩琪的肩膀。

裴柱现本来就怕水。想到这里，康涩琪再也忍不住，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。

“要哭也该我哭好不好，”裴柱现无奈又温柔地拥住她，“明天再试一次吧。我相信你。”

“我连命都敢交到你手上，你就不要哭了嘛。”

“但要是再来这么一次我们就立刻解散，听见没有？”

康涩琪抽噎着点头。

再尝试一切顺利，不过之后康涩琪再也没准备过需要让人下水的魔术。

虽然有这样那样的小插曲，裴柱现对魔术的兴趣倒是有增无减。

“刚刚那个东西你到底藏在哪里？”裴柱现问。

“我……”康涩琪眯起眼睛，“不告诉你。”

“切……”裴柱现撇嘴，“你没有什么梦想么？”

“怎么突然问这个……当然有啊。”

“是什么？”裴柱现像是又来了兴趣。

“嗯……和碧昂丝一起表演？”

“啊？魔术呢？”

“碧昂丝是我偶像来着……魔术也有很多啊，想做大型的，震惊世界的那种，比如……让大象偷走金字塔之类的。”

“大象？那没我什么事了。”

“不会不会，需要你……”康涩琪话还没说完，裴柱现就一头扎进了康涩琪怀里。

康涩琪吓到失语。

裴柱现手探进她的衣服里，用手指夹住之前从康涩琪手中消失的手帕，得意地笑了：“果然在这里。”

努力总算带来了些零碎的工作机会。然而光靠魔术仍然无法支持正常生活，她们只能在练习、参加各种交流大会、比赛和表演之余靠打各种各样的零工来补贴日常开销。

但就算是这样稀少的工作机会，也有被她们推掉的时候。

准确来说，是被康涩琪给推掉的。

某个剧场老板发来邀约，两人兴冲冲地去应聘，然而康涩琪拿起给裴柱现的演出服装看了一眼变了脸色，当即弯腰说了句对不起拉着还完全没搞清楚状况的裴柱现就走。

“我连衣服都没看清，有那么过分吗？好不容易的机会就这么推掉了……房租都快付不了了。”裴柱现垂头丧气。

“我还有点存款。”康涩琪强装镇定。

“可我们不能一直这样下去啊……难道你养我吗？”

“我养就我养。”康涩琪梗着脖子说。

然而康涩琪的钱包可没她的话那么有底气。

不是不能向家里开口，但她就是不愿意。

毕竟当初是为了魔术离开了家，怎么想回去要钱都是很丢脸的事。

康涩琪一个人在公园里踱步，手里的名片被她揉的发皱。

国外某个赌场在世界各地物色能配合赌场盈利业务的“工作人员”，不知怎么就找到了康涩琪。

对方开出的条件极其优厚，优厚到她去工作一个月得到的报酬能让她和裴柱现在接下来的一年里都衣食无忧。

这是不是也算是被星探给发掘了，康涩琪苦涩地想。

再说了，某种意义上魔术师不就是在骗人吗。

踏进屋子时发觉裴柱现还在房间里的康涩琪有些讶异。

裴柱现专心致志地摆弄着手里的纸牌，听到康涩琪进门就冲着她扬了下头。

康涩琪坐到旁边，看裴柱现反复切牌。

视线让裴柱现渐渐不自在起来，她把纸牌重新合拢对齐，递给康涩琪：“你来一次。”

康涩琪接过纸牌，耐心地放慢速度，一遍又一遍把动作分解开来。

裴柱现用手撑住下巴，多少有些沮丧：“涩琪你用了多久练成这样的？”

“你指的是……慢版的？”

“嗯，慢版的。”

“两三年……？记不清啦，我很早开始玩的。”

“两三年啊……”裴柱现眨了眨眼睛，“好像也没有那么久。”

康涩琪笑了出来：“对啊，也没有那么久。”

她最后用正常速度示范了一次，就把纸牌交回到裴柱现手里。

康涩琪走进洗手间，关上门，掏出口袋里的名片，一条一条撕开，然后揉成一团，扔进了垃圾桶。

三周之后，她们就接到了孙胜完的电话。

【03】

孙胜完的经纪公司说大不大，说小也不是那么小。

运营的艺人不超过十组，半数以上籍籍无名，好在有一位当红女歌手撑着门面，不至于随时担心倒闭。

“歌手、演员、gagman……这又来了魔术师。”孙胜完笑眯眯地说。

康涩琪想这公司确实不大，签个新人还得老板亲自上场。

后来慢慢知道，像孙胜完这么平易近人好脾气的老板也确实不多见。

孙胜完把金艺琳派过来负责她们两个的业务。彼时刚入职的金艺琳积极性高的可怕，设计打印了康涩琪和裴柱现的海报随身携带，抓住一切宣传机会，连最难缠的传教士遇见她都退避三舍。

机会就是这么来的。

街头，小酒馆，酒吧，私人聚会，商店促销，大学公演，马戏团，被电视台采访，蹭着同公司歌手参加电视节目收录，最后在剧场正式演出。从零星几个观众到满座。

第一次拿到高价报酬的时候，两个人跑去吃了顿大餐，喝了点酒，回去时打了出租车。

司机拐弯时康涩琪一个不稳栽到裴柱现身上，吓了裴柱现一大跳。

康涩琪没有起身，趴在裴柱现怀里带着醉意说：“我现在真的可以养姐姐了吧。”

说完之后她笑了起来，笑着笑着喉咙就哽住了。

裴柱现摸着她的头发小声说：“谁要你养啊……”

人气上涨带来的收入肉眼可见的改善了经济状况。她们抽空去挑了新的租屋，终于拥有了单独的房间。

预料之外的是房东奶奶突然要随家人出国定居。别的都还好，但那只猫说什么也带不走了，于是那只名叫Amanda的黑猫就被交到了康涩琪手上。

使出浑身解数表示抗拒的裴柱现终究在房东奶奶的笑容里败下阵来。康涩琪也向她保证，只要裴柱现在，这只猫绝对会被好好的关在房间里。

金艺琳去她们屋子时一见到Amanda立刻灵活地跑步倒退出了房门。

“进来吧，我把它放到另一个房间关上门了。”康涩琪朝门外喊。

金艺琳从门缝里探出头：“我看人家一般都是变兔子、鸟、小白鼠之类的，你变猫啊？”

后来康涩琪还真带Amanda去演出了几次，然而每次夜宵时必定要与猫同食的康涩琪过了段时间就发现Amanda已经圆润的放不进魔术帽了。

十米之外门后的裴柱现勒令一人一猫为了健康控制饮食，可康涩琪却发现偶尔自己不在时裴柱现会偷偷去给碗里添点猫食。

当然，裴柱现是绝对不会承认的。

孙胜完来的时候和Amanda打了个友好的招呼后又给了它一个热情的拥抱，习惯了裴柱现胆战心惊模样的康涩琪反倒有些不适应了。

“柱现姐姐怎么不在啊？”孙胜完睁大眼睛。

“不在不是很正常吗？”康涩琪诧异地说。

“感觉你们关系很好还以为会经常待在一起。”

“有适当的距离才能保持愉快的合作关系，”康涩琪活动手腕，“个人时间很重要。”

康涩琪说的是实话。

长久以来的合作让她们对于与彼此相处时应该怎样掌握分寸都心照不宣。不必提及的话题就不去提及。

比如，恋爱话题就在这个不必提及的范围里。她们大概知道对方的交往对象，顺利时随口开开玩笑，不顺利时不着痕迹安慰几句，一切点到为止。

从康涩琪的角度看，裴柱现似乎有操纵人心的能力。

说玩弄也并不贴切，因为她对任何人都是一副温柔又真诚的模样，恋爱时更是如此。

裴柱现好像能够游刃有余地处理每段关系。

不像康涩琪。

每次想到这里康涩琪都有点庆幸，她在别的地方见过裴柱现的笨拙。

但有那么一次，唯一一次，裴柱现主动打破默契，把这问题团成一球，抛到康涩琪的面前。

康涩琪的惊愕并不在于突然冒出来的名字和人数，而是……这是她应该参与意见的事情吗？

裴柱现说出某男演员A的名字。

康涩琪愣了愣，说：“这个人我听说不太可靠，经常换女朋友的。”

裴柱现抬起眼睛：“那可靠的你觉得就可以吗？”

“嗯，”康涩琪点头，“当然了，还要姐姐你喜欢才行。”

裴柱现又报出了一串，BCDEFG。歌手演员偶像主持人。

“涩琪觉得，哪个比较可靠呢？”

可见追她的人比康涩琪想象中还要多。

康涩琪在回忆中仔细搜寻，犹豫着说了C。

裴柱现看着她，说，C是挺好的。

两星期后，康涩琪就在网络上看到名单里的D和裴柱现约会的照片占据了新闻头条。

康涩琪想，其实那个E可能更好一点。

“原来如此……”孙胜完一脸受教了的表情，“其实我今天就是想来请你用塔罗牌帮我占卜一下。

“塔罗牌？朋友……我学魔术，不学算命！”

“那会看面相吗？”

“不会。”

“啊……”孙胜完失望，“那你看我怎么样？”

“怎么样？”

“去唱歌怎么样？”

“唱歌？”

“嗯，就是去做歌手。”

“你……”康涩琪震惊，“怎么想的？”

“管理公司是家里交过来的生意，本来就想做歌手的。是不是太晚了？”

“那你是马上就要辞职吗？”

“没定呢……其实是决定了。时间没定下来。想让你给我打打气来着。”

“那……加油！”

“没有灵魂……”孙胜完倚在沙发上，换了个舒服点的姿势，“你就好啦，至少顺利走上这条路了……对了，柱现姐姐想不想演戏啊？上次和几个导演吃饭的时候，他们都说她挺好。”

康涩琪呆住了。

她猛地意识到自己和裴柱现认识的实在太久了，久到她都忘记了裴柱现是为什么出现在她的身边。

她的梦想实现了，可是裴柱现呢？

“姐姐。”

“嗯。”裴柱现正在全神贯注地挑战把苹果皮削成完整的一条。

“你……想不想去演戏？”

“啊？”苹果皮惨遭腰斩。

“就，上次胜完说……有导演说你很好。”

“那你这里怎么办？”

“这个好说，只要你……”

裴柱现的眼神让康涩琪忘记了接下来想说的话。

“行，”裴柱现若无其事地削完苹果，分了一半给康涩琪，“那这次演出结束，我正好搬出去。”

尽管她们两个反复说不用麻烦了，金艺琳还是把散伙饭强行加进了最后的日程。

“来个拥抱吧！”酒足饭饱的金艺琳在裴柱现新公寓楼下热情地说。

康涩琪与裴柱现对视一眼，迟疑着问：“那……要抱吗？”

“不了吧，又不是见不到了。”裴柱现的表情别扭起来。

“嗯。那就不了……”康涩琪抑住刚刚准备抬起的手臂，退了半步。

“算了算了，还是抱一下吧。”裴柱现说着，没等康涩琪回应，就直接抱了上去。

“以后失恋别喝那么多酒了，哭起来好麻烦的。”裴柱现把脸埋在康涩琪肩膀边说。

康涩琪心想，怎么临走还得当面说句坏话呢。

看着从亮起来的窗口朝下招手的裴柱现，康涩琪突然好想和金艺琳杀回刚刚的餐馆再喝一顿。

【04】

头一回看裴柱现的纸牌骗术解密视频时，康涩琪在电脑面前呆了好久。

直到金艺琳过来推了推她，她才回过神来。

“看什么呢？”

“好厉害，”康涩琪的目光还紧紧黏在闪烁的屏幕上，“姐姐她真的好厉害。”

“你怎么才看啊？早就出新的了，”金艺琳漫不经心地说，“柱现姐姐现在赚的可比你多。姐姐你有空还是多想想怎么样才能不让自己的新魔术被柱现姐姐破解吧，也就是柱现姐姐人好，只破解她没见过的，还每次都等你不怎么表演了才上传分解视频，我简直怀疑她很多时候看一遍就能看出来……”

“我学艺不精。”康涩琪揉了揉眼睛。

“……我不是那个意思，”金艺琳内疚起来，“你很厉害啦，但柱现姐姐可能在这种事情上有超乎常人的天赋吧。像上次那个魔术，其他魔术师都没想出来你怎么做到的，柱现姐姐看了两遍就明白了。” 

金艺琳没明白。

当初那个连顺畅洗牌都做不到的裴柱现，是什么时候成长到这个地步的？

没有几万次甚至几十万次的练习是决不可能做到这样的。

搞了半天康涩琪她什么都不了解。

这样看来早点分开可能还真是个正确的决定。

连童话故事都得有Happy Ending，何况她们。

而Happy Ending的重点也许不在Happy，而是在Ending。

因为有Ending才能看起来Happy。

“你有没有什么想做的事情？”康涩琪问。

“吃喝玩乐。”金艺琳正练习着用嘴接住棉花糖。

“就没有远大点的那种么？”

“真想听啊？”

“嗯。”

“说了你不准笑我。”

“不笑。”

“诗人。”

“你说不笑的！”金艺琳愤怒地抓起身边的抱枕扔了过去。

“不是不是……”康涩琪伸手抓住抱枕，“我觉得你能行。”

“我觉得不行。”

“为什么？”

“我太幸福了。”

“啊？”

“像我这么幸福的人做不了诗人啦。”

“谁说的？你平时不写诗吗？”

“写啊。”

“那你怎么写？”

“是夜晚把我变成诗人的……”金艺琳瞥见康涩琪迷惑的脸，“好啦，熬夜写的！”

“变成幸福的诗人不就好了？”

“好像……也不是不行诶？”

金艺琳未来会不会变成幸福的诗人康涩琪不知道，但她想自己算是个幸福的魔术师。

她对梦想并没有那么明确的定义。

被魔术协会承认、在国际比赛上获奖、上专业杂志、给成千上万的观众表演……

其实最初康涩琪想的只不过是未来要是能用魔术养活自己就好了。

换句话说，能让她把“魔术师”作为职业对别人说出口，就已经是足够值得感激的事情了。

在这之外，如果能有十分之一、甚至是百分之一的人，能因为她而喜欢上魔术就好了。

以前某次采访里康涩琪被问到，对她来说魔术是什么？

“有意思的东西，好玩的东西。”

希望大家可以喜欢它。

那天晚上的康涩琪罕见地失眠了。

她躺在床上翻来覆去地想，曾经与她朝夕相处的裴柱现究竟在她看不见的地方付出了多少努力。

与成为解密专家骗局揭穿者的网络红人裴柱现不同，康涩琪在国内普通公众面前抛头露面的频率降低了不少，往国外跑的次数随之增多，参加了不少比赛和会议，也算得上在业界有名有姓的人了。

康涩琪知道，有些来看她的观众想看的不只是魔术，甚至不是魔术。

最可怕的一次，是康涩琪自己在回家路上被几个黑西装的人捂住口鼻直接拖上了车。

路上被套住头的康涩琪以为自己的人生就要到此为止了，结果到了之后才发现某个黑帮老大的女儿是她的忠实粉丝，于是这位父亲直接把她打包当做生日礼物送了过来。

然而表演过程中，那位小姐笑眯眯的视线几乎就没离开过康涩琪的脸。

康涩琪忽然就想起来第一次见到裴柱现的时候，裴柱现脸上还带着泪痕，聚精会神盯住自己手上硬币的样子。

和裴柱现的日程总是错开，隔了好久的见面发生在公司的年会上。

康涩琪走过去向裴柱现和裴柱现的个人助理朴秀荣打了个招呼，又回到原位。

几个工作人员推着一大堆标语牌上了台，康涩琪随便瞟了几眼，大概看了个遍。

开场节目居然就是让工作人员随机举起牌子组成话送给台下的人。

“这什么节目啊？”康涩琪目瞪口呆。

“好像是哪个董事的提议……我也不懂。”金艺琳摇了摇头，“但这个应该会很快结束。”

进行到中段时康涩琪去了趟洗手间，走回来时不小心在会场里迷了路，走进了储物室。

开场时的牌子就那么铺在地面。康涩琪打开灯，看到自己脚边的牌子上写着“如果可以”。

还在这幢楼其他地方的裴柱现就这么横冲直撞冲进了她的脑子里。

康涩琪相信白马王子白雪公主，也固执地相信着所谓的“命中注定”。

她没有什么宗教信仰，却在那一刻体会到了“福至心灵”。

“如果可以”。

如果可以。

如果她可以找出她想到的那下半句，她就要举到裴柱现面前，给她看。

让它们代替自己说出来。

康涩琪赌上她的瞬间记忆能力。

她看到了。她一定能找到。

她握着“如果可以”，在三百多块牌子里不停地找。

康涩琪正低着头来回找，裴柱现就像之前的房东奶奶一样背着手踱步走了进来。

她“嗖”的一下把牌子藏进了袖子里。

“姐姐也走错路了？”

“嗯。”裴柱现点点头。

“喝酒了？”

“一点。旁边有人在劝，没办法。”

康涩琪想起与裴柱现同桌的几个男性，心一沉。

“是在交往吗？”

“啊？”

“旁边的那几个人。”

“怎么可能……都是同事，你不是知道吗，”裴柱现笑了笑，看着康涩琪，一字一顿地说，“我不和同事谈恋爱。”

“哦……”康涩琪咽了咽口水。

“我仔细想了想，比起1000块、5000块和10000块的纸币，我还是更喜欢不怎么常见的50000块，”裴柱现突兀地来了一句，语速加快了许多，眼神也变得有些奇怪，“你明白吗？”

“什么？”康涩琪困惑地揪起眉毛，又慢慢舒展开，“……我明白了，你不用说了。”

康涩琪绕过裴柱现径直走了出去，回到桌上仰头干了一杯烧酒。

“我也没有喝很多……”

“不多你对着人家带来的兔子叫姐姐干嘛？”好不容易才把康涩琪扛回家的金艺琳气愤地捂着腰。

“我……我是要和兔子交朋友……”康涩琪垂下头嘟囔，“裴柱现……姐姐太可恶了！”

“你今晚什么时候和柱现姐姐说话了？”

“去洗手间的时候……她嫌我穷。”

“啊？不会吧，她亲口说的？”金艺琳吃了一惊。

“她亲口说的，我亲耳听到的，”康涩琪的声音发抖，“她肯定比我还早就知道我在想什么了，拒绝就拒绝，为什么还要侮辱我……”

“你等等你等等……她拒绝什么了？”

“她说……她不和同事谈恋爱。”

“涩琪姐姐，原来你……”金艺琳震惊了几分钟才缓过来，“可是，你们现在算是同事吗？”

眼见着康涩琪开始呜咽，金艺琳赶紧换了个问题。

“那她怎么侮辱你了？”

“她说我穷。”

“原话？”

“不，不是……原话是说，比起1000块、5000块和10000块的纸币，她还是更喜欢50000块的。”

“这都什么和什么啊……”金艺琳纳闷，“行了行了你先上床睡去我们明天再谈……”

在把康涩琪往卧室拖的途中，金艺琳突然松了手。

跌倒在地板上的康涩琪委屈极了：“呀，金艺琳，你怎么也欺负我……”

“等一下姐姐，我好像明白了。”金艺琳蹲了下来。

“嗯？”

“姐姐你自己想想那几张纸币。”

“什么啊……”康涩琪懊恼地转过头，“不就是50000大于10000大于……”

“停！我的意思是你想想那上面的东西。”

“纸币上的东西……人啊。”

“你再想想。”

看康涩琪眼神越来越迷离，金艺琳也懒得再等。她对着康涩琪耳语了几句。

“啊？啊……不会吧？”康涩琪抬起头，与金艺琳四目相对，“啊！”

【05】

“醒醒，人来了！”金艺琳一个响指打在康涩琪鼻子前面。

康涩琪晃了晃脑袋，张开眼睛：“啊……我睡着了吗？”

“呼噜打了半天了，你说呢？”

康涩琪不好意思地摸了摸鼻子：“抱歉。”

金艺琳大笑：“姐姐你真的好奇怪……你知道我拿挑战书给秀荣姐姐的时候，秀荣姐姐是什么表情么？”

“不叫挑战书叫什么？”

“得了。我担心你一出手就被识破。”

“会吗？”康涩琪紧张地问。

“会吧……还好是非公开挑战，不然传出去多不好听，魔术师下战书反被解密高手当场揭穿。”

“那怎么办？”

“怎么办？就输了呗，”金艺琳笑着戳了戳康涩琪的脸，看了眼表，“准备上场吧。”

那天晚上金艺琳和康涩琪说的那几句话直接把她酒给弄醒了。

康涩琪能在别人面前让手绢变成猫，让人在天空飞翔，让树苗瞬间成长，让破碎的罐子恢复原状。

但她自己最清楚不过，这些都是假的。

什么都是假的，只有她是真的。

可是如果连“她”都变成假的了怎么办？

康涩琪把脸埋进枕头里。

她想，要是她真的会魔法该有多好。

有人问她，魔术怎么学？

还能怎么学。无数次的练习，形成肌肉记忆，连做梦都在想新的魔术点子。

康涩琪不懂得走捷径。无论哪方面都是。

专业魔术中那种巨大的失误并不多见，往往出了差错的地方都是那些所谓“细枝末节”。

只有你能理解我、想和你共度一生、来一起实现梦想吧……比起这些宏大的描述，最终击倒她的似乎是那些更为微小的瞬间。

感冒的时候能让你安慰我一句就好了。

这句话如果你听到的话应该会和我一起笑出来吧。

刚刚表演的时候有点失误，没人看出来，假如你在看大概会和其他人一起鼓掌接着在后台冷静地指出来吧。

如果你也在家我就不用总担心自己忘记带钥匙了。

做出来的面片汤太多了想跟你分着吃。

隐形眼镜不小心丢掉了什么都看不清，想牵着你的手走路。

这些脆弱的，细小的瞬间堆积在一起，从四面八方向她涌来。

好像都是无关紧要的小事，但如果每一件事都指向同一个人，那……

裴柱现就是她的失误，她的弱点。

楼下的公园，狭小的公寓，坐满人的剧场……

在那些地方，裴柱现一点一点地长进她的软肋里。

只要是在你面前。只要是你。

我就能有变得软弱的勇气。

我会毫无保留，把全部都交出去。

所以……

如果要变得Happy的前提是Ending，她才不要。

进行时的人生一定会出现难过、悲伤、愤怒、退缩……但那不也是乐趣所在吗？

放马过来吧。

要说起逃避，裴柱现可一点都不比她弱。

不过裴柱现是另一个类型的。是那种，自顾自开始，又自顾自结束的人。

擅自把球扔到对方面前，却不在乎对方能不能接到。

或者，裴柱现根本就没这个打算。

可对面的人明明是想接住的。

不期待有回应自然就不会失望，但这种单方面行动算什么？神对世人的爱吗？

就算裴柱现真想成神，康涩琪也要把她从天上拽下来，抱着她坠下去。

她偏偏就要去接。不仅要接到，还要再丢回去。

光明正大地丢回去，要让裴柱现知道，她抓到了，并且要以裴柱现一定能接到的方式抛回去。

只要她愿意，就一定能接到。

事实上送到裴柱现那里的并不是什么挑战书，而是邀请函，或者是，请求信。

康涩琪握住帷幕边缘，看着缝隙里露出的光芒。

“拜托……”康涩琪轻声自语。

她用力扯开幕布，走了上去。

拜托你——

和我一起变得软弱吧。

【06】

裴柱现觉得解密并没有那么难。

重要的是，懂得什么是“绝无可能”。找到问题的核心，剩下的都是障眼法罢了。

她只需要知道，对方如何骗过其他人的眼睛。

坐在空无一人的观众席，裴柱现看着康涩琪走到台上，就如同普通的演出，微笑着开始讲准备好的台词。

裴柱现有些恼了。她不懂康涩琪这是什么意思。

飞行是她们还没有分开时就一起练习过的魔术。

不仅如此，康涩琪表演到一半，居然还邀请观众——也就是她上台互动。

这还有什么可破解的？是要她当场去扯康涩琪身上的钢丝么？

结果裴柱现还是上了台，握住康涩琪伸出的手。

下一秒她就被康涩琪猛地拉近差点没站稳，打人的心都有了。

然而康涩琪用另一只手按住她的肩膀，吻了一下她的脸颊。

裴柱现怔了好一会儿才开口：“你不是不搞这种表演么？”

康涩琪退后两步，霎时灯光全部熄灭。两束追光分别打在她们身上……还偏了点。

表面淡定的魔术师腹诽：金艺琳不是说和朴秀荣练过了吗！

若无其事跨进光芒中心的康涩琪清了清嗓子。

“姐姐。”

“我唯一骗不过的人就是你。”

“在这个世界上好像只有你能知道我的所有秘密。”

“但只是‘好像’。”

“今天我来告诉你一个。”

“你不在这段时间，我特别后悔，在想自己当初是不是应该直接跟你签个不平等协议，让你只能住在我这里。”

“你现在工作做的这么好，我真的很为你高兴。”

“只是一想到我再也找不到比你更好的搭档了，我还是有点难过。”

“有些可能我从来不敢想。”

“比如，你去解密魔术，戳穿骗局，偶尔去做客串演员，也许……还可以继续和我住在一起。”

“房子是我们一起挑的嘛。”

“又比如……你喜欢的可能不只是我的魔术。”

“我想从一开始能和你住在一起并不是因为你是我的搭档。”

“而是因为你就是你。”

“年会那天我本来想，要是能找到那两个牌子，我就把它们放在一起举给你看。”

“可是到最后我都只找到了一个。”

“后来我都快被自己气死了，找不到就不能自己说么。”

“但我也要批评你。”

“什么纸币，谁听得懂啊。”

“我还以为你觉得我穷呢。”

“要不是金艺琳我估计这辈子都想不到可能是那个意思。”

“我看你和她才是天生一对。”

“……刚刚那句是我随便说的，不算数。”

“喂，”被拉来兼职灯光师的朴秀荣转过头压低声音喊金艺琳，“纸币是什么？”

“求我就告诉你。”

“是想等会儿吃拳头吗？”

“开个玩笑，”金艺琳识趣地回答，“柱现姐姐跟涩琪姐姐说，比起1000块、5000块和10000块的纸币她更喜欢50000块的。”

“什么？”

“不懂吧，找不同会吗？”

“我警告你立刻说清楚不然我现在过去。”

“好好好……”金艺琳投降，“是性别不同啦。”

“性别？”

“前三张都是男生，最后一张是女生。就这样。想不到吧？”

“……能想到这个的她和能猜出来的你都很奇怪！果然你们两个才应该在一起吧。”

“嗯！？”

“姐姐……”康涩琪接着说下去，“你愿不愿意继续做我的搭档？不过这次不是在台上。”

她挥动手掌，一行字浮在空中——

“如果可以，我想和你在一起。”

裴柱现突然笑了。

“怎么了？”康涩琪忐忑地问。

“你知不知道，那天你为什么只找到那一个牌子？”裴柱现弯着嘴角，“因为另一个在我手里。”

康涩琪愣了一会儿，跟着笑，又想哭。

如果这都不算是，那她就真的不知道什么叫做命中注定了。

康涩琪摊开两只空空的手掌，握拳一晃，张开手指，一只手握着玫瑰花，另一个掌心里躺着一枚戒指。

“这两个东西姐姐你至少得带走一个，而且拿了就不准再还给我了，”康涩琪抿了抿嘴，“要是实在嫌弃的话……扔了也行。”

“我难道不能两个都要吗？”裴柱现带着笑意拿起花。

康涩琪用那只空掉的手又变出一颗软糖。

裴柱现有点惊讶：“这是？”

“我本来想……你要是想拒绝，我就先把糖塞到你嘴里。”

裴柱现低下头，张嘴去咬糖，顺便舔了下康涩琪的掌心。

在舞台上向来波澜不惊的康涩琪，一瞬间脸红的不成样子。

“我们大魔术师怎么变个小魔术还会手抖的？”裴柱现忍不住打趣，又拍了拍康涩琪的头顶，笑着叹了口气。

“我到底还是被你给骗到了。”

END.


End file.
